


Clean Waters

by xAoneko



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dystopia, Futuristic, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Utopia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAoneko/pseuds/xAoneko
Summary: The water, despite how clear it is, is not truly clean.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 20
Kudos: 55
Collections: Challenge #4 — Into the Future





	Clean Waters

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written SuChen, so here's a short SuChen fic set in the future :3  
> Please do leave a kudo/comment if you like it!
> 
> [fanart](https://twitter.com/roguemyeon/status/1281544737376346112) by [@roguemyeon](https://twitter.com/roguemyeon)

Jongdae had heard plenty about Seoul.

He hadn’t believed all of it at first. He had wanted to see the paved roads, neon lights, and cleaning robots with his own eyes before going around and gossiping about it to others. Now, as he follows Minseok through the crowd, he isn’t too embarrassed to admit that he is gaping.

It’s not just the paved roads, neon lights, and cleaning robots that have Jongdae speechless. A fountain of leaping fish stands tall in the center of the plaza. Water, cleaner than Jongdae had ever seen, flows from it in endless streams. It’s so clear that Jongdae can count the number of coins littering the bottom.

The giant screen attached to the front of the mall flashes with bright colors, making Jongdae squint as he watches the bubbly letters appear.

“A perfect life crafted with love!” A woman’s voice bleats over the crowd, dripping with forced enthusiasm. “The secret to a perfect life is clean water and a cleaner community!”

That line sends hot anger racing through Jongdae’s gut. The government dares to flaunt this perfect life for the citizens in Seoul while the rest of Korea is struggling to get by with filthy water and thin rags! Jongdae’s hands curl into fists, trembling as small bolts of lightning shoot through his skin.

“Jongdae.” Minseok’s voice comes as a warning. “Control yourself. The last thing Junmyeon needs is you losing it when we’re trying to get him out.”

Jongdae lets out a shaky breath, pushing his anger to the back of his mind. He forces himself to relax until the lightning dies down to a negligible hum.

When Minseok is satisfied that Jongdae has calmed down, he continues pushing through the crowd, heading for the tall, white building in the distance. Turning his back on the giant screen and the fountain, Jongdae darts after him.

As the capital building grows larger, Jongdae vows to show the citizens of Seoul just how fragile their utopia is. He and the rest of EXO will rip off the beautiful mask that hides the hideous face underneath, and they will prove just how corrupt the water is, a poison flowing through the pipes as it feeds the government’s lies to the ignorant populace.

And Jongdae will never forgive the government for imprisoning Junmyeon at the core of this society.

**Author's Note:**

> [my curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/xAoneko) || [my twitter](https://twitter.com/xAoneko98)


End file.
